Carlastrophe/Transcript
This is the script of Carlastrophe. Script Intro [The Episode starts Dicovering what caused Carla's negative emotions [Vision of Victor Delgado: Forget Takaina! Ash Delgado: What are you saying?! If we are ever going to be safe, we need the power of the crystal forge! Victor Delgado: No! We don't need it. YOU need it. glares at him. Victor Delgado: We almost lost our daughter today; She is all that matters. I am through with these dark pursuits! Ash Delgado: So be it. uses her tamborita on Victor, turning him to stone, to Carla's horror. Everyone else gasps in horror on seeing what Ash did Thomas: Cinders and ashes! How could Ash do something so cruel to her own husband?! Bunnyx: Victor didn't have a choice, Thomas. He just wanted to protect his daughter. Princess Elena: Gabe, take them back to the castle. Carla, embittered I'll deal with you later. remorseful Carla Delgado hangs her head, as Gabe takes her away. In Bunnyx's burrow Thomas, Big Hero 6, The Incredibles, and Cat Noir all turn to Elena Violet Parr: Well, Carla is akumatized Carla Delgado: What the- Who are you?! Hawk Moth: I am just a friend, Carla Deglado. Carla: Hawk Moth: Sure I will, Carla Delgado. I always keep my word. Carla: Hawk Moth: Keep perfectly still, Carla. This won't hurt a bit. Moth unleashed an akuma from his staff Hawk Moth: Now, my akuma, evilize this malvago's broken heart! Moth's akuma touches Carla's necklace. A butterfly symbol forms over Carla's eyes Hawk Moth: Carlastrophe, I am Hawk Moth. the Crown Princess of Avalor has neglected you one time too many, but I am here to help you. You will have the ability to replicate powers from the Scepter of Light, and the Scepter of Night, AND, the powers of the Miraculouses! Speaking of Miraculouses, you must bring me the Miraculouses of Ladybug and Cat Noir, then I promise you'll get your father back. Are you ready? Carla Delgado: Yes, Hawk Moth; I will bring Papa back to me, at any cost; No matter who stands in my way! lets the akuma consume her, and becomes Carlastrophe ?/ ??/ ? /Ladybee vs Carlastrophe OpThomas Prime: Carla, is this what your father would have wanted? Carlastrophe: Papa is gone! All because of Mama! SwanSong: No way, Carse. OpThomas Prime: Carla, we can't let you do this! Carlastrophe: You don't have a choice! Bob Parr/Mr Incredible: Carla, what would your father think of how you're behaving now? Carlastrophe: He'd realize this was all for him! He'll be fine with it! Ladybee: But he won't, Car.. Miraculer...sorceress.. thing! Carlastrophe: What did you just call me!? Ladybee: Look. I don't have some insult names, so I would call you Carly. Wasabi: What? You're gonna destroy your own father?! Carlastrophe: Destroy Papa now, save him in the past! Kitty Noir: But you would change the future! Shuriki would kill Elena and take over Avalor like she did before. Carlastrophe: I'd save him before Mama turned him to stone! Then we'd destroy her, and be safe and away from Elena and everyone who wanted us, including Esteban! Ladybee: I hope you won't do that. Lucky charm! tambourine wand appears. Ladybee catches it rips off Carlastrophe's necklace, breaking it, and releasing the akuma Ladybee: Rikki, Pollen, divide! changes back to Ladyan Ladyan: No more evil doing for you, little Akuma. Time to de-evilize! the akuma with his Yoyo Gotcha! the purified butterfly Bye bye, little butterfly. his Lucky Charm into the air Miraculous Ladyan! Miraculous light fixes all the damage done to the palace, and to Avalor. The cage surrounding the heroes disappears, The petrified people, including Elena, Hawk Moth, and Ladybug, revert to normal, and Carlastrophe drops to her knees, defeated, as she deakumatizes back into Carla Delgado. Carla Delgado: Huh?! What? What happened? Ladyan and Kitty Noir: their fists together Pound it! Ladybug: Wow. You did that a bit like me and Cat Noir, so impressive! Hawk Moth: It isn't over yet! I will simply re-akumatize you again, Carla Delgado, and you will have a second chance at getting the Miraculous! Bob Parr/Mr Incredible: Oh no, you don't, Hawk Moth! grabs Hawk Moth Hawk Moth: Hey! Let me go, Flutterwing! Flutterwing: Oh, I will once I take you on a portal ride so you will akumatize Carla soon. Back to Paris with ya! tosses Hawk Moth through a portal back to Paris and the portal closes In the Burrow/Back Home/Ending the burrow Carla Delgado: So, If I acce Hiro Hamada: Yes. But wanting something too badly can turn you into something you're not. Kitty Noir: Yeah. And Bunny, can you take me, Ladyan, Flutterwing and SwanSong back home? Bunnyx: Sure. Kitty Noir sees a portal to their time. Ladyan gives Ladybug the Bee Miraculous Ladyan: Here. Maybe someday, someone will need it to be Queen Bee. Ladybug: Kitty Noir and their two friends wave goodbye and they go back home to their time period Bunnyx: Don't worry, Carla, I know you'll get your father back one day. (The endcard shows Elena and Esteban, in their new outfits, both glaring at each other, and in the middle of them, is Carla Delgado, with her petrified father. Akumas and crystals border the card.] THE END. Category:Transcripts